Powered Glass and BloodRusted Steel
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: Jessica has a secret well... two if you count the non-human guest she has hidden in her room, Jessica isn't human and she has to keep her family safe from not Beatrice but the monsters that threaten her life Jessica x Kanon some Shannon X George


_I am going to write an Umineko fanfiction… you reading? Still reading? Then let's go…_

**Jessica's POV **

Powered glass and blood rusted steel… That's what our weapons became. If you do not know me my name is Jessica or if you must call me Edge but where we are in the crevice of worlds the guardian homeland as most call it, it is unneeded for you to add Ushiromiya. What is a guardian you may ask? A guardian is a powerful magical being who is part angel, part legendary beast, human and whatever animal our era is. This generation is the era of the wolf so we can transform into wolves and suffer the side effect of growing wolf ears and tail once in a while if we don't transform enough. We may sound all powerful but ultimate power is a glory our race would pass up for fear of corruption.

We are at war with the darkened creatures that lurk beyond fantasy underneath the very noses of humans. Long ago our races were at peace but human hearts and minds blackened by sin and fear caused them to drive us near extinction. But lucky greater sprits than our race granted us the ability to be born off humans and other humanoid races like furniture, but the spell went wrong and instead of choosing which humans would give birth to guardians it happened randomly and we had to search to find them before the demons that serve Gharafrost and Darkias kill them. Guardians can transfer some of their power into a humanoid they are in love with and allow the power to grow until they mature and become a guardian. Also guardians together can also make children but you probably guessed that already.

We use our power to regulate chaos because if there is too much light or dark the balance that we protect so closely will be disrupted. Every guardian has a scar that they gain from their first real fight with a worthy foe. It is unavoidable; mine is a long burn mark with a circular stab wound in the middle from where a lightning javelin was stabbed into my back. My close friend Rachel has a slash across her throat from a close quarters battle one of the dagger masters of terra.

Powered glass… using two horn like objects that spray ash and fire infinitely in a given time, she controls the ash and fire which when mixed the magic of the ash and the heat of the fire make shards that she can control due to her legendary beast being the fire bird known as "Glassduster" .

I use brass knuckles because when I was still human my parents gave me a pair for protection. But my battle pair is made of unbreakable steel which have slots on the edges where energy knifes can be summoned. My legendary beast is a black dragon who's scales are all edged with a color changing bone, his name is "Vortex".

We can understand each other even though we are from different worlds because she also came from a rich family who put pressure on her to be the next head but her family was harsher in resemblance to my aunt Rosa and she had fled from her family unlike me because under the cover of remaining normal as I was before I still live with them in the mansion. I am not human but that doesn't mean I can't act like one…

"Jessica you finished with your first entry in your memory crystal?" asked a bored voice from my floor where Rachel was lounged out reading manga.

I smiled and hooked the blue crystal to my necklace, glad to have finished before she decided to be done reading. Now I have a story to go along with the images my crystal contained.

Rachel came and went traveling into my world to spend time with me when her world was boring. Right now her three cousins were off training and her boyfriend was on a cruise where she could not follow because it became clear that her mother was on the cruise ship. Rachel was an inch shorter than me with long brown hair and burnt orange eyes, the same color as her memory crystal. She was wearing her guardian uniform which consisted of a black t-shirt with her symbol of a rainbow feather and burnt orange sweatpants as oppose to my light blue sweatpants and my black t-shirt with the one winged eagle as my symbol.

"Yeah I am done and glad to see you didn't wander off and steal stuff again" I said teasing because of Rachel's habit of stealing that she had adopted when she lived on the streets.

"Speaking of stealing this morning I had no clean bras to wear so I went hunting through yours" I was about to yell at her when of course she continued "I thought you were still a D-cup like me hate to say it but now your boobs are a size bigger than mine so I had to do with the one I wore yesterday." She finished shrugging and smirking slightly

"You have no respect for other people's privacy do you? I still haven't forgotten the mental image you gave me when you were telling me about how you had seen my dad naked and felt the need to describe to me in detail about how small you think his "wang" was" I responded to her feeling my eye twitch slightly

"It really was though! I wonder how he managed to impregnate your mom with such a little thingy!" she said loudly waving her arms around as if that would prove her point and she continued by saying " You know when am I going to meet Shannon? I mean we both know that three of the servants aren't human and she is soooooo nice!" Rachel cried exasperated

"Because we both know she tells everything to Kanon and I don't know how to tell a non guardian about this!" I cried allowing myself to fall back onto my bed; Rachel hopped on and glared at me

"Well than you need practice!" She cried

"Practice?" I echoed

"Practice" she repeated looking superior for a moment before continuing " Why don't you tell your little cousin Maria? I mean she believes in witches and stuff like that so maybe she believes in guardians! Plus we have both met Beatrice so we could even get her to explain it to Maria, then we could move onto Shannon than Kanon then maybe even your parents!"

"My parents? I'd rather tell them I am a fruit fucker who would love nothing more than an apple or banana up my crotch than tell them I am a mythical creature who could easily cause a death toll of a thousand!" I exclaimed glaring slightly because I had thought of how they might react

"We can work on the first one if you think that's easier and then maybe you can work up enough courage for the real secret!" she exclaimed teasingly

I sighed and stood up "I have to go greet my family at the dock, don't break anything and maybe I will think about telling Maria" I said walking to the door

"I'll behave… Maybe I'll go have a chat with Beatrice…" she muttered before I leave the room

_This was just the intro, hope you like it so far _


End file.
